Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha (Uchiha Sasuke) is the deuteragonist of the Naruto anime/manga series and rival of the titular hero Naruto Uzumaki. He is the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, the youngest son of the late Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, the son-in-law of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, the husband of Sakura Haruno, and also the father of Sarada Uchiha. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the American English dub and by Noriaki Sugiyama in the original Japanese dub. Background Sasuke was born on July 23rd and second son to Fugaku Uchiha, the chief of the Konoha Military Police Force and Mikoto Uchiha, members of the Uchiha clan who founded the Hidden Leaf Village alongside the Senju clan generations ago. While still an infant, Sasuke was in the care of his older brother Itachi Uchiha as they saw the attack of the village by Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox, only with Sasuke sensing the demon's evil chakara which frightened him. That event, due to the fact that only a Uchiha could control the Tailed Beast, ultimately led to their clan losing complete standing. As a child and unaware of the events that revolved on his clan, Sasuke was more focused on becoming like Itachi, who had their father's favor, and trained to become strong. However, when Itachi began to distance himself from the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke found himself getting Fugaku's attention as he taught Sasuke their clan's Fireball Jutsu which the boy spend days to master before being told not to follow in Itachi's footsteps. One evening, coming home from practicing his ninjutsu, shrugging off the feeling that someone was watching him, Sasuke found the area surrounding his home littered with dead bodies of Uchiha Clan members. Frightened and confused, Sasuke ran to his home to find his parents killed by Itachi's hand. Freaking out as he yells at Itachi at what he was doing, Sasuke finds his left shoulder wounded as he is subjected to Itachi's Tsukiyomi playing the slaughter Itachi committing. Itachi then tells Sasuke that he spared him because he is weak, telling his brother of obtain the Sharingan in Mangekyo form and live a life of hatred before facing him again. As Itachi leaves, giving him the location of their clan's vital documents, enraged Sasuke caused his Sharingan to manifest as he attempts to kill his brother. However, Itachi overpowered Sasuke and he ended up in a coma for a few days. With the events hazy, due to his brother's genjutsu, Sasuke had no memory of obtaining the Sharingan. After mouring over his clan's death and discovering the secret documents on the stone tablets, Sasuke swore to avenge his clan and kill Itachi by any means. Since then, Sasuke has become a loner and kept to himself most of the time. While attending the Ninja Academy a few years later, Sasuke encountered a similar social misfit, Naruto Uzumaki. Since that meeting, Naruto recognizing the festering darkness in Sasuke's eyes and the two had become destined rivals. Personality When he was a child, Sasuke was very kind, loving towards his parents and older brother and respectful to his fellow clansmen as well as his teachers. He was even very proud of being Itachi's first and only younger brother and Fugaku's youngest son famous for being devoted protectors of Konoha, and he desired to emulate them. His original dream was to join the Konoha Military Police Force when he grew up, like his father and as such greatly sought his father's approval and acknowledgement of his abilities. After Itachi massacred the clan, Sasuke's ideals and personality changed drastically due to him suffering his clan's curse and became cold, indifferent, cruel, sadistic, cynical, somewhat arrogant, unreasonable an devoted the next nine years of his life to kill his older brother Itachi. When he is first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sasuke displayed great indifference to his team-mates as well as others. Character relationships *Alvin Seville - His former ally. *Rip Van Winkle - Rip Van Winkle (Kari Wahlgren) worked for Sasuke in Naruto x Hellsing, before she was killed by Alucard (Crispin Freeman). *Lars Alexandersson - His subordinate. Lars rebels against Sasuke for answers as to why Sasuke wants to kill his own older brother Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke soon tells him the truth at the end of Naruto: Blood Vengeance. Lars later rescues and protects Sasuke to prepare him for a confrontation with Bradley "Brad" Chiles (Tim Matheson) and Judy Reeves (Tia Carrere) in Naruto: Dark Resurrection. Relatives *Itachi Uchiha (older brother, deceased) *Sakura Uchiha (wife) *Sarada Uchiha (daughter) *Fugaku Uchiha (father, deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (mother, deceased) *Kizashi Haruno (father-in-law) *Mebuki Haruno (mother-in-law) Quotes *Bradley Chiles, do not think I disappeared so easily! *(to Mr. E) Get the hell out of my face. The very sight of you makes me very sick. *Fred Jones is not here, Daphne Blake. You've been wasting your time. *(to Shaggy Rogers) A predictable outcome. There's no way I could lose to a coward like you. *(to Scooby-Doo) You stupid fool... you're still alive? *(to Velma Dinkley) If you dare to fight me, I'll make sure to put you down permanently. *(to Lars Alexandersson) You are not prepared to die, are you? Are you trying to run from your fate? *(to Sailor Jupiter) You can't defeat me through your brute strength alone. *(to Sailor Pluto) I have no reason to fight you here. If you don't want to die, I suggest you disappear quickly. *(to Sailor Uranus) Opposing me can only end in despair for you. *(to Sailor Venus) The chain whip of light... if this is all the power it has, I have no use for it. *(to Sailor Saturn) Don't show your face around me again, unless you want to face certain death. *(to Sailor Mars) If you really want to stop me, that's not going to happen, not in this lifetime. *(to Sailor Neptune) A girl who can manipulates water? I may have to bring you back for some testing or something. *(to Sailor Uranus) You cannot defeat me with your sword. Get lost. Category:Important Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Scapegoat Category:Speedsters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Ninjas Category:Traitor Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Revived Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Swordsmen Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Genius Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Hypnotists Category:Chi Masters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Serious Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Determinators Category:Egomaniacs Category:Leaders Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Winged Humanoid Category:Living Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Married Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houndini Category:Possessed Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Movie Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Archenemy Category:Archers Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Zoopaths Category:Extremists Category:Summoners Category:Reality-Preserver Category:J-Stars Victory VS. Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Mentors Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Familes Category:Parents Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Brother of a Villain Category:2000's Debuts Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes from the past